


On their first New Years, they learned about . . .

by ChrysCare



Series: Growing up Human [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-04-13 05:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4509822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysCare/pseuds/ChrysCare





	On their first New Years, they learned about . . .

New Year’s

Party

Jazz bounces around the disco lit ballroom. Light dances off his body as he looks around the room for one alien in particular. He spots Prowl in the corner of the room, blanket around his shoulders. Jazz tilts his head as he glances toward the opposite side of the room to see Scott talking to other employees of the company. Ever since Halloween Prowl never really got close to Scott unless he really had to. But this was a party where everyone was supposed to be close to everyone else. Jazz bounces over to the black and white alien and grabs his colder hands to pull him out on the dance floor. 

 

Midnight

Sleeping alien piles litter the dance floor as a few pairs of dancing partners stay awake. Jazz leans heavily on Prowl who glances around and steers them around the piles, making sure not to step on a foot or hand while they dance. 

“Jazz, it’s getting close to midnight, I don’t think you want to miss it,” Prowl gently shakes Jazz awake and points to the large TV screen with the live view of the ball drop in New York City. Jazz hums and yawns before peeling himself off Prowl’s frame. 

 

Ball Drop

Jazz rests his head on Prowl’s shoulder as he sits beside Prowl on the floor as they watch the countdown on the screen. The glittering disco ball over head spins slowly, casting rainbows around the room. The countdown comes to the end, the ball drops on the TV screen, and the disco ball drops and explodes with a loud bang. Every alien asleep jumps with a scream as candied Energon goodies rain down around them. Prowl cups his hands to catch a few. 

“Best-only-New-Year’s-we’ve-ever-had we’ve ever had,” Jazz falls asleep on Prowl’s shoulder. Prowl nods as he puts one of the candies in his mouth. The explosion of sweetness attacks his mouth.


End file.
